


Of Pink Roses and Ice Cream

by ReverberatingEchoes



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domesticity, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverberatingEchoes/pseuds/ReverberatingEchoes
Summary: Recovery isn’t a linear process, it isn’t clear-cut nor pretty and there are days when giving up seems to be the easier option, when falling back into bad habits seem to be the simpler way out.Saeran struggles with it.And oh, how much he struggles.But he tries, he tries his best, for you, for him and for what both of you have right now and that, you think, is what matters the most.Saeran may be struggling with this, but you vow to be by his side, every step of the way.Or(The road to Saeran's recovery, self-love and self-forgiveness isn't all that simple or easy. But he loves you and you love him and both of you are willing to try your best for one another.)





	Of Pink Roses and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VelvetTeddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetTeddy/gifts).



\--

  
Recovery isn’t a linear process, it isn’t clear-cut nor pretty and there are days when giving up seems to be the easier option, when falling back into bad habits seem to be the simpler way out.

 

Saeran struggles with it. _And oh, how much he struggles._

 

\--

 

On some days, Saeran clings to you.

 

He tends to be very affectionate, you find out very early on in your relationship. An arm wrapped around your waist, a face buried in the crook of your neck, a gentle kiss pressed to your cheek, these are what you think are the good days, the better days.

 

These are the days when Saeran will whisper your name with quiet happiness. These are the days when Saeran will bask in your presence and act spoiled, often convincing you to take a nap with him and roping you into being his pillow for the duration of the afternoon.

 

These are the days when Saeran is okay.

  
.

 

On other days, Saeran distances himself from you.

 

Saeran can be very cold, you notice. He can go on for an entire day without speaking to you, without speaking at all. He’s always been rather quiet, but on these days, his silence is deafening and while you do your best not to crowd him, you cannot help but worry over him.

 

_It’s natural, after all, to worry over the person dearest to you._

 

These are the days when Saeran’s eyes will glaze over your gentle request for him to eat a little breakfast, a little lunch, a little dinner. These are the days when he refuses to look you in the eyes and when he avoids his reflection in the mirror.  

 

These are the days when Saeran isn’t okay.

  
These are the days when you find him over in a corner, knees pulled to his chest and face buried. These are the days when you have to patiently coax him back to into your room, your shared room, and to have him lie down next to you.

 

These are the days when you listen to his soft whimpers and you run your fingers through his hair, repeating nothing but _I love you, Saeran Choi_ over and over again.    

 

These are the days when Saeran says this:

 

“You shouldn’t be by my side, you shouldn’t be...I don’t deserve you,” Saeran breathes out and you let your eyes roam over his tear-stained cheeks and his red-rimmed eyes. You let silence settle over both of you before you reach out to gently wipe his cheeks.

 

You understand where he is coming from. You understand that what he did in the past cannot be erased. You understand that those who hurt him, and those whom he hurt in return, the wounds that they sustained from each other are not something you can deny.

 

(The past cannot be erased, but that doesn’t mean that there cannot be hope for the future.)

 

That’s why, these are the days when you reply this:

 

“I want to be by your side. I chose you, and I will always choose you, over and over again, no matter what. I love you, Saeran Choi and that will never change. I won’t ever leave you.”

 

Saeran, you find, is easily moved to tears. So when he starts weeping again after your soft declaration, you pull him close to you and allow him to bury his face on your chest. He grips onto your shirt and you rub soothing circles behind his back.

 

You press a soft kiss on the top of his head and patiently wait for sunrise to come for the both of you.

 

\--

 

Recovery isn’t a linear process, it isn’t clear-cut nor pretty and there are days when giving up seems to be the easier option, when falling back into bad habits seem to be the simpler way out.

 

Saeran struggles with it. _And oh, how much he struggles._

 

But he tries, he tries his best, for you, for him and for what both of you have right now and that, you think, is what matters the most.

 

Saeran may be struggling with this, but you vow to be by his side, every step of the way.

 

\--

 

The following morning, Saeran is not beside you. Instead, you find a bouquet of pink roses on top of the bedside drawer. Neatly arranged, it brings a fond smile to your lips as you hold it close to you, noticing the small card tied to it, with your name elegantly written in cursive by a familiar handwriting.

 

_Pink roses. Gratitude and Love. Gentleness and sweetness. Poetic Romance._

 

You slide yourself out of bed and make your way to the kitchen, intending to find a suitable vase for the precious flowers. In the process, you find your beloved standing in the kitchen, quietly finishing preparing breakfast for the both of you.

 

You pad over to him, tapping his shoulder to get his attention before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. The blush that spills over his face fills you with a sense of satisfaction as you wrap your arms around his waist.

 

“Saeran,” You tell him, in all sincerity, eyes soft and smile even softer, “Thank you for the flowers.”

 

Saeran tries to hide his embarrassment by burying his face on your shoulder and humming in response. You run your fingers through his hair as you chuckle when he returns your embrace.

 

You stay together like that for a few good minutes, before you ask, “Saeran, what do you think of having ice cream for dessert today?”

 

You find it cute at how easily he perks up at the sound of his favorite frozen treat.

 

“...I get to choose the flavor?” He asks you, voice muffled.

 

“Mmhm,” You respond, “Whatever flavor you’d like.”

 

He laughs softly. “That’s nice,” He says, and then pauses before adding, “You’re nice.”

 

“You’re nice too, Saeran,” You return without skipping a beat. You let the words hang between you and you watch him slowly untangle himself from your embrace.   
  


(He looks at you and you see the vulnerability in his eyes, you see the hesitance that he has in believing the words that you tell him and while your heart aches for his pain, his uncertainties, you have long since decided to let Saeran hear the words he needs to hear, to repeat them as often as you can, until the day comes that Saeran will finally be able to forgive himself, to love himself just as much as you love him.

 

Until then, you will patiently wait for him.)

 

You smile at him, then, loving and tender. “I love you, Saeran,” You profess softly. Saeran looks close to crying again, but he stops himself and kisses you.

 

When he moves back slightly, he whispers against your lips,

 

“I love you too, so much.”  

 

\--

 

(Later, when both of you leave your shared apartment, your hands are intertwined as both of you make your way towards the convenience store to buy ice cream. You crack a joke and it catches Saeran so off guard that you manage to get him to laugh out loud. You grin as he tries to muffle his laughter.

 

The bouquet of pink roses, on the other hand, sits prettily inside the vase, a stark contrast to the beige wallpaper of your apartment, brightening up the room.)

 

\--

End

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Tumblr under the username: "ReverberatingWhispers".
> 
> Dedicated and created for a very dear friend of mine who loves Mystic Messenger and Saeran Choi and got me to love them too. 
> 
> I want Saeran Choi to be happy and that is all.


End file.
